Coraline 2
by Moonclan25
Summary: My first fanfic! Ok, the hand comes out of the well and has the key! Coraline, wybie and cat are very worried about the other mother coming back. Then a mysterious smooth talking black cat says he is willing to help them, but can the gang trust him? I do not own coraline or warriors.
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic! i hope you all like it!**

Prologue

On a cool night in Oregon, a scrawny black cat is watching a 13 year old girl with blue hair in her bed. The cat watches for a few more minutes, then races off to another house. The cat climbs to a second floor window and looks in to see a 13 year old boy who has fallen asleep in his desk chair.

The cat smiles and says to himself, 'wow,I can't believe these children survived the other mother… other mother…' the cat shudders then leaps down.

It makes its way through the forest, step by step it thinks of the small, yet huge battle between a demon like creature and two ordinary, no, extraordinary children. The cat finally arrives at the old well were that small battle took place. It slowly walks up to the well and looks through a small hole, 'Good, nothing.'

The cat thinks. Relieved, the cat jumps onto an old tree stump and thinks of the first time he met the young blue haired girl. The cat grins and starts to lick his paw, but he hears a noise. The cat slowly turns around and sees something coming out of the well, a small, silver, narrow thing with a black key.

'THE HAND! AND THE KEY!' The cat's mind screams at him. His mind races and not knowing what he's doing, he leaps for the hand. He lands right on top of it and starts to fight with it. They are wrestling on the ground, rolling back and forth.

Then suddenly the cat shrieks in pain as the hand made of needles scratches the cat's side open. The cat staggers backward as the hand takes off, the cat pauses for a moment then races toward the pink palace with one thing repeating in his mind, 'I must tell Coraline and Wybie, I must tell Coraline and Wyibe!'

- **I know it's short but it's a prologue. Please comment and may starclan light your path!**


	2. The dream

**I hope you all like it!**

Coraline was at the old well waiting for Wybie to come, he was late again. She looked at her watch, it was 12:45, "That psycho nerd…!" she muttered under her breath, "he said he would come at 12:35, he's 10 minutes late!"

She looked around thinking of how they saved each other's lives a few months ago, she smiled. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap, she whipped around to see nobody, "Who's there!" She said. No reply.

She turned back around and saw two big eyes staring into hers. Coraline yelped and fell backward then realized who it was, "Wybie! You jerk! You scared me half to death!" Coraline shouted.

Wybie smiled and said, "Well, someone sure is in a bad mood or are you? It's hard to tell with you." Coraline couldn't help but to grin, "Shut up Wybie." She replied.

Wybie helped her up, after she dusted herself off she continued to talk, "You're late again!" she turned her back on him and continued, "I wish you would have told me! You have a cell phone; use it for once, ok Wybie." No reply. "Wybie?" she turned around not to see Wybie, but the other mother!

Coraline starred in horror at the spider like creature, "Hello Coraline dear!" it said in a sweet voice, "Long time no see?"

Coraline only sputtered and pointed at her. "I've come to take you home!" it continued, "Come with me." Before Coraline had a chance to reply the other mother grabbed her by her rain coat hood and started to cackle.

Coraline then woke with a start. She was sweating and gasping for air. She looked around, she was in her room. '_Just a dream, a stupid dream!'_ She thought.

She looked at the clock next to her bed, 6:30. She got up, dressed herself in her gray uniform that she hated and went downstairs for breakfast.

Her mom and dad where already there, her mom was washing dishes and her dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She smiled. "Hi mom, hi dad!" Coraline said cheerfully.

Coraline's mom looked in her direction and replied with a smile, "Hello Coraline, breakfast is on the table." Coraline started to eat her toast and eggs.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the back door. Someone shouted, "Coraline! You still there? You had better not have left without me!"

Coraline knew exactly who it was, "Come in Wybie!" Coraline shouted back. The door hand jiggled then stopped. Then Coraline remembered the door was locked. She got up and unlocked the door.

When she opened it to see Wybie with his arms crossed and a, 'are you serious?' kind of look on his face. Coraline grinned with her cheeks growing red. "Hey Wybie, what's up?" Coraline asked embarrassedly. "Really Coraline? Really!" said Wyibe with that same expression. Coraline sighed invited him in. "You want some breakfast?" she asked while shutting the door.

"Breakfast, in your house?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks"

"My dad didn't make it."

"Oh, well in that case sure."

Coraline chuckled and sat back down. Wyibe pulled up a chair and her mom gave him a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "So Wybie," Coraline's dad started, "How is your grandmother?" Wyibe looked up and him and said, "She's alright, she just misses grandpa, I can't blame her."

Coraline's dad smiled and continued, "What about that cat of yours too, it ok?" "Yeah, I think so; he didn't come this morning…" Wybie replied. "He didn't?" Coraline asked. "No, I thought he came here today, didn't he?" Wybie asked suddenly concerned. "No, he didn't," Coraline said growing concerned as well.

She heard her mother laugh and said, "I'm sure he'll be fine, he has his claws doesn't he?" "Well, I guess you're right." Wybie replied "And don't forget about how _charming_ he is!" Coraline said jokingly.

Coraline's dad chuckled and smiled slightly, "Yeah…" her dad said cheerfully, "He's as cute as a button!"

Coraline's eyes became wide-eyed at the word, _button_. Coraline started at her food for a minute then looked to her right to see Wybie starring at her with a puzzled and worried look on his face.

Coraline winced as her mind floated back to the terrifying dream she had had last night. "Coraline…" Wybie started but was cut off by Coraline's mother, "Goodness look at the time! You children better get going!"

Coraline looked at her mother then replied, "Ok mom we're going, come on Wybie." They got up, grabbed their book bags, said goodbye, and started their way out the door.

The school was within walking distance, for them, 1 ½ miles. Coraline's parents could drive them but they preferred walking. They usually talk when they go to school but today they were very quiet.

They were walking through a gorge when Wybie stopped. Coraline turned around to face him; he was looking down at his feet. "What's wrong Wybie?" Coraline asked, "Is something bothering you?" He looked up, "The bigger question is, what's bothering YOU."

Coraline was confused, "What do you mean Wybie?" she asked "I'm fine." Wybie looked unconvinced, "Coraline, come on! I know when something's up with you, you've been acting weird all morning!"

Coraline was surprised at how serious Wybie sounded. Coraline looked off to the side then back at Wybie, he was giving her a hard stare. "It doesn't matter Wybie, I'm fine… we should get going we're going to be late."

She turned and started to walk again but something caught her left arm. She yelped and turned to see Wybie. "Dude! Let go of my arm! We're going to be late for class!" She yelled. Wybie sighed and said "I don't care… tell me what's with you, come on, no secrets."

Coraline took a deep breath and finally agreed to tell him about her dream. It took a few minutes to tell him everything but by the time she was finished he was in complete shock.

"You haven't had a dream like that for ages!"

"I know, it really freaked me out."

Coraline felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of the dream, she kept telling herself not to cry, she did anyway. She looked at Wybie, he had a sympathetic look. "Coraline don't cry, it was just a stupid dream." He said softly.

Coraline took a deep breath and replied, "I know, I know…" she continued "but what if she's back! What if…" she was cut off by the sound of twigs snapping and footsteps racing towards them, they looked into the forest in horror wondering in what was coming. The steps became closer, and closer, and closer…

**A/N Cliffhanger! chaper 2 should come soon, don't forget to review!**


	3. The hunt

**I do not own coraline or warriors.**

* * *

The cat came bursting out of the forest scaring the children so much that the both fell backwards screaming. Coraline, who was a little dazed, looked up.

"Cat? Is that you?" she said looking at the small black fuzzy thing. The small, scrawny creature nodded. When her eye sight began to focus she was relieved.

"Wybie it's just the cat; get up!" Wybie slowly got up and blinked a few time. "Cat!" Wybie shouted, "You could have killed us!" Coraline rolled her eyes and looked at the cat, she started to smile but then she noticed something, the cat looked almost… scared. The she also realized that the cat had a huge, bloody gash on his left side.

"CAT, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SIDE!" Coraline shrieked. Wybie looked at her in surprise then back at the cat, "Yeah, what the heck happened? Did you get in a fight?" Wybie asked, his anger vanished and was replaced with concern.

Coraline ran up and started to examine the cat's wound. "It looks like a scratch," she said. She was confused, what animal did this? The gash was huge but an animal like a fox or badger would have killed him.

"Come on, tell us what happened!" Coraline asked with wonder and worry. The cat stared at her and slightly cocked his head to the side. Wybie walked up and kneeled down next to Coraline, "Motion out what happened to you." Wybie said.

The cat's ears pricked up and smiled, it took a few steps away from the children then turned back around to face them.

He drew a circle in the mud and pointed to it. The children looked at the circle and then at each other. "Umm, what does a circle have to do with a gash in your side?" Wybie asked the cat. The cat hissed in frustration and continued to act out what happened.

He took his paw and made it look like it was coming out of the circle and then attack him. Coraline was confused for a second then she realize that the circle was the old well! And the cat's hand was… "Wybie!"

Coraline suddenly shouted. She grabbed his arms and swung him around so he was looking at her. "Wybie, do you know what this MEANS!" Coraline shouted at him. He just looked at her like she was crazy then said "Umm… it means that you're insane and cutting of the circulation to my arms?" he guessed.

Coraline gritted her teeth and shouted, "NO WHY-WERE-YOU-BORN! THE OTHER MOTHER'S HAND GOT OUT OF THE WELL AND HAS THE KEY!"

Wybie's eyes were now the size of dish plates; he looked at the cat who now looked very scared. "So, the other mother's hand isn't destroyed, it has the key, and according to you, we could get eaten right? Wybie asked in a calm and cool voice.

"Yeah, right," Coraline replied wondering why he was so calm. Wybie closed his eye for a few seconds then opened them halfway, looked at Coraline, took a deep breath and said, "CORALINE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Coraline was wide eyed since he shouted directly into her face. "Well" Coraline started letting go of his arms, "first we're not going to school, and we have to make sure the hand doesn't get to the door, if it does…" Coraline winced.

"Yeah, I know, but what should we do now?" Coraline thought for a minute, they couldn't go to school and they couldn't go home. "Let's explore the forest, maybe we could find the hand." Wybie nodded in agreement.

Coraline, Wybie, and the cat made their way into the forest to go hunting for the hand. They searched every nook and cranny of the forest, nothing.

They searched for 3 hours then talked about what they were going to do for 2 hours, even though to them it was like minutes. When it was time for school to let out they waited for a few minutes then started their way back to the pink palace.

"Do you think the school called our houses?" Wybie asked. Coraline thought for a second the answered, "Honestly, I don't know…" Wybie was quiet all the way back to the pink palace, but he looked real nervous.

Coraline looked down at the cat; he was limping and looked like he was in severe pain. Coraline was very unhappy by the time the three got back to the pink palace. Coraline turned around to face Wybie, "You should go home, I'll call you tonight, ok," Coraline said. "Ok, see ya Coraline," he replied.

He grabbed his motor bike and started it up. The cat raced to the bike and jumped into the pouch that Wybie attached to it. Coraline smiled and waved goodbye. Wybie waved back and rode off into the forest. Coraline watched them leave until they were out of sight.

Coraline sighed, _'I wonder what's going to happen to us if the hand gets to the door?_' She wondered to herself. She shook off the creepy feeling of needle hands on her shoulders. Then she heard a voice behind her, "Coraline, I want to have a talk with you about, WHY WEREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY?!" her mother shouted. "Uh oh…" Coraline mumbled miserably to herself.

* * *

**I should have chaper 3 posted soon, may starclan light your path!**


	4. The stakeout

**Chapter 3! Enjoy and again I don't and probably will never own coraline or warrior cats.**

* * *

Wybie was thinking about the previous events of the day and like Coraline, was very unhappy. He reached his house fairly quickly, 5 minutes. Wybie looked at the cat, "Do you want to come in?" he asked. The cat looked at him and shook his head. As he shook his head Wybie replied, "That's too bad because you don't have a choice." Wybie reached for the cat and grabbed him before the cat had a chance to react.

The cat flailed trying to get out of Wybie's grasp. "Come on cat, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Wybie said growled, getting annoyed. The cat didn't seem to hear him and kept flailing, "SO STOP!" Wybie shouted.

The cat came to a complete stop and glared at Wybie. Wybie smirked at the cat and started to walk in his house. "Grandma I'm home from school!" he called, "Wyborn! Why weren't you at school today?!" his grandma yelled.

"Oops…" Wybie said out loud. He looked at the cat, he was giving him a smirk. Wybie scowled at him and mumbled, "Shut up will ya?" The cat kept grinning and snickered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Later that night after Coraline's long and horrible lecture about skipping school, she called Wybie, "Hello Wybie?" She asked.

"Hey Coraline, what's up?" he said nonchalantly

"Nothing really… did you get in trouble?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm not grounded are you?"

"Yes… but it's ok. Can you still come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be over at 9:30."

"Good, bye Wybie!"

"Bye Coraline."

Coraline hung up the phone. She snuck downstairs being careful not to let her parents hear her and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a flashlight that was on the counter, some double batteries, and a pocket knife that her dad bought at Gander Mountain. She waited for Wybie to get to her house.

He arrived around the time her parents went to sleep. She ran downstairs and open the door for him to get in. "For once you're on time!" she said jokingly. "Ha-ha Coraline, now what do we do again?" he asked.

Coraline started to walk into the living room and when she saw Wybie wasn't following, she motioned her hand to tell him to follow. They walked into the living room and she pointed at the door, "We sit here and make sure the hand doesn't get to the door." She explained.

"We just sit here?" Wybie asked looking confused. Coraline looked up at him, "Umm… yeah. What were you expecting? I said we were going to be on guard duty," she replied then she continued, "What did you bring?" "Just this." Wybie held up a metal baseball bat. "Awesome, now where's the cat? Is he being a wuss puss again?"

The cat came up out of Wybie's jacket and hissed at her. "Oops… sorry cat," Coraline said grinning embarrassedly. The cat glared at her, huffed and jumped onto the floor. Wybie smiled at Coraline, "He hates that nick-name." "Yeah I know that," Coraline replied grinning devilishly. She looked at the cat and kneeled down next to him.

The cat watched her take out the flashlight from her backpack and held it out in front of him. "Here you go cat, you're in charge of the flashlight, ok?" Coraline announced. The cat looked up at her and nodded. The cat took the flashlight in its jaws and sat down next to the small door. Coraline stood up and looked at Wybie, he looked confused, "You gave the flashlight to cat?!" he said a little too loudly. "Shut up Wybie, my parents will hear you!" she screamed in a hushed voice.

Wybie looked up at the celling, "Oh, sorry Coraline." Wybie whispered. Coraline shook her and walked over to the door, she sat down on the opposite side of cat and padded the empty space in-between them with her hand. Wybie went over and sat down in-between them.

Coraline dug around in the backpack filled with all sorts of items until she found the pocket knife and flicked it open. Wybie's eyes grew wide and asked, "Where the heck did you get that?" Coraline looked at him and grinned, "My dad is starting to buy survival stuff." She replied.

Wybie smiled and studied his bat for a second then looked back at her, "What time is it?" he asked. Coraline looked at her watch, "10:26, why?" she asked. Wybie huffed and said, "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

**For some reason I really like this chapter, it's kind of weird... anyway, may starclan like your path. :)**


	5. The close call

**This chapter contains acknowledgment of cupcakes by sergeant sprinkles and What an eyesore by unpleasent pheasant, I don't own either of those, they are just some of my favorite things to read/watch, watch them but blood warning for both. I don't own coraline or warriors.**

* * *

Wybie woke up with the sun in his eyes he looked over to his right; cat was awake with huge bags under his eyes and resting his head on the flashlight.

'Flashlight?' Wybie thought to himself, and then he felt something on his left shoulder. He looked over slowly, it was Coraline, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Wybie felt his cheeks get hot. He looked at cat again; he was grinning at him and moving his eyebrows up and down. Wybie scowled at him and mouthed to him, "Shut up cat!"

Wybie was still tired, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He was just about to slip back into sleep when he heard someone scream, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Wybie and Coraline both screamed and looked at Mrs. Jones. "Hi mom," Coraline said nervously. Mrs. Jones was frowning at them, "Coraline, why is Wybie here, why do have that pocket knife and why are you sleeping on the floor!?" she shouted at them.

Coraline and Wybie looked at each other them back at Coraline's mom. "Umm… I don't know! Wow this is really weird! Wybie what are you doing in my house!" Wybie rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah, blame it all on the guy that doesn't live here!" "Wybie Lovat! Your Grandmother call a few minutes ago wondering where you were, she was hysterical!" Mrs. Jones yelled. "Mom, don't yell at him! I asked him to come over," Coraline said then realized she shouldn't have said that.

"Excuse me?!" Mrs. Jones asked growing furious. Coraline and Wybie were terrified, "No mom, what I meant was…" Coraline started but was cut off by her mother, "I DON'T CARE CORALINE!" she screamed. "YOU!" Mrs. Jones pointed at Wybie, "GET"OUT OF HERE!" "But I," Wybie started and was cut off by Mrs. Jones as well, "NOW, GO, GET OUT, NOW!" she screamed. Wybie grabbed his bat and cat and raced out of the pink palace screaming. He grabbed his bike and the two zoomed off.

Coraline watched the two zoom off then glared at her mom, "Mom what the heck! What did you do that for!?" she screamed. "Because…" her mom replied through gritted teeth, "it's not normal to invite a boy here while your parents are sleeping!" "Mom, it isn't any boy, it's Wybie, he's my best friend!" Coraline hollered back.

"I don't care Coraline, I don't want you to hang out with him again," her mom said. Coraline mouth drop opened. "L-l-like never again?" Coraline managed to choke out. He mom's expression softened, "Well, not forever, just for a week, that includes school." She said. Coraline new that wasn't any good, the hand was on the loose.

"How about I give up my allowance for a week, no, a month?" she asked. Her mom looked surprised and thought for a minute, "Ok, but tell me next time ok?" Coraline smiled from ear to ear, "Oh. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Coraline said. She grabbed her rain coat and raced out the door. "Where are you going?" her mom called. Coraline stopped and looked back, "I'm going to Wybie's!" she called. Her mother rolled her eyes and went back inside.

Coraline knocked on Wybie's front door. The house was very big (not as big as the pink palace of course) and very, VERY old. She had never been in the house before but she had seen the inside, it looked very clean, to her. I hope Wybie isn't in trouble, if he is, what will we do about the hand!? Coraline thought to herself. The sound of creaking broke into her thoughts. Wybie opened the door, his face lit up when he saw Coraline, "Hey Jonsie!" Wybie said, with a grin.

Coraline gave a deep sigh but smiled, "Shut up why-were-you-born." Wybie grunted, "Come in Coraline," he said. Coraline was surprised but agreed. As she stepped inside she asked, "So Wybie, did you get in trouble?" Wybie looked shocked, "Are you kidding!? My grandma was squeezing so hard, I thought I'd die of constriction!" he said with wide eyes. Wybie took a few deep breaths, "So, what did your mom do to you?" Coraline made a heavy sigh and said, "She almost made me stop hanging out with you." Wybie looked like a scared little puppy, "W-what did you d-do?" he asked nervously. "I gave up my allowance, for a month!" "Ouch, that must have been hard."

"Not really, I mean, the other mother is way more important right now, not money."

"Your right Coraline."

"How's cat?"

"Alright, but still in a little pain, come on."

Coraline followed Wybie into his room, it was completely wrecked. There were books and old machine parts everywhere, and CD cases stacked up on the dresser. "So, cat is right over…" Wybie turned around to look at Coraline but she was looking around his room, star-struck. "What the heck happened to your room man? Like did a tornado hit it or what," she asked. Wybie scowled at her, "Just come on, okay!"

Coraline walked over to cat, he was in his little cat bed with bandages on his scratch. "Hi cat, you feeling better?" Coraline asked. Cat smiled and nodded. Coraline turned to Wybie, "So what do we do, we can't skip school again." Wybie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but what about the beldam?" Coraline rolled her eyes, "I'd rather get the buttons sewn into my eyes rather than hear another lecture."

Wybie didn't even have time to laugh before Coraline screeched in pain. "What's wrong Coraline?" Wybie replied shocked. "Cat scratched me!" Coraline looked angrily at cat but she was surprised that he was giving her a horrid scowl, "Why are scowling at me?" she asked. Cat gave her a 'you know why' look. Coraline's face dropped, "Oh…" Wybie was confused, "so why did he scratch you?"

Coraline looked at him, "The button thing." Wybie was still looked confused, "Button thing? Oh…Oh!" Wybie realized. "Anyway, back to the original subject, what now?" Coraline asked. Wybie thought for a second, "Now, now we either watch 'Cupcakes' or 'What an Eyesore'" Coraline and cat smiled, "Let's watch 'Cupcakes'" the three sat on Wybie's bed and started to watch 'Cupcakes' and while they sat there watching their favorite online video, there was a black cat watching them with his ice blue eyes.

"Tomorrow I shall talk to them, they do not yet know all the dangers that lie in their path."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and give thanks to sergeant sprinkles and unpleasant pheasant for their great talents in writing, animation, and invention of characters, (that was was mostly for unpleasent pheasant because sergeant sprinkles didn't invent my little pony) may starclan right your path!**


	6. The clifhanger

**Sorry this chapter came so late! I've been really busy anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Coraline and Wybie were on their way to school, talking about the recent events that took place, "So, do you think cat will be okay alone?" Wybie asked. "Of course he'll be okay," Coraline opened her back pack to reveal cat. Wybie face palmed as Coraline snickered, "You can't take a cat to school, I'm sure you're aware of that," Coraline rolled he eyes, "Just watch me, why-were-you-born."

At school Wybie was waiting for Coraline to get done at her locker when two familiar faces showed up, Wybie smiled, "Hi, Jake, hi Abby."

Jake and Abby were siblings but you wouldn't have ever guessed it, Jake was tall, had blond hair, more of a nerd, and not the least bit athletic but one of the cutest boys in the school, Abby was shorted, had chocolate brown hair, Played every kind of sport that ever existed and was also popular.

Nobody ever knew why they hung out with Coraline and Wybie but they did. "Why weren't you to here yesterday?" Abby asked. "Well we were, um… at, um well, you see..," Wybie tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything. "What my friend was saying," Coraline said coming to Wybie's aid, "was that Cat got attacked by something yesterday and we spent the day at the hospital."

Jake and Abby nodded when the bell rang, "Well, we got to get to class, see you two at third period," Jake said without much enthusiasm. Coraline and Wybie waved goodbye and headed for Mr. Beech's class, "You're a lifesaver Coraline." "I know Wybie, I know."

"Okay class, today we start learning about multiplying and dividing fractions," Mr. Beech began. The class groaned in disappointment, "Great forty five minutes of pure torture," Coraline whispered to Wybie. Wybie rolled his eyes and opened his text book while Coraline started to draw Cat, after five minutes Coraline completed her picture and admired her work, 'Pretty good, but I have to work on my hind legs.' "Miss Jones." Coraline looked up at Mr. Breech, "Yes sir?"

"Do you know the answer?"

"Ummm, the French revolution?"

The class laughed as Coraline cheeks turned rosy, "Well as we see that Miss Jones clearly does not know the answer, can you tell us Mr. Lovat?"

"36 sir," said Wybie sounding bored.

"Correct, Miss Jones, if you paid attention like Mr. Lovat then you would know the answers to the questions I ask you and everyone else." Coraline put her head down.

By the time lunch came around Coraline was in a very bad mood, "Man, if I have to endure any more of this lameness I'm going to explode, Wybie!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Thanks Wybie that makes me feel so much better," she said as they sat down.

"It wasn't supposed to." "Shut up Lovat!"

Cat was moving around in Coraline's bag, she opened it and looked in; Cat opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. "Oh you're hungry, here." Coraline opened a banana and gave it to him. Cat gave her a sunny look and started to eat. "Wow he's weird," said Wybie. "What do you mean, bananas are good," Coraline said.

"So anyway, you ready for that test today at ninth period?" Wybie ask nonchalantly.

"Test!?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok class you may begin your test," said Mrs. White.

Coraline looked at the science test, 'Aw, darn, Mr. Beech is right I need to start paying attention in class more.'

Coraline answered each question to the best of her ability. After forty minutes it was time to turn the test in and the class could talk for the rest of the class period, "So how'd you do?" asked Abby walking up. "I don't even want to talk about it." Abby giggled as the bell rang, "See you next week Coraline," said Abby cheerfully and walked out.

Coraline walked outside to meet Wybie, "Hey Jonesy, what's up?" he said. Coraline punched his arm playfully, "Flunked a test." Cat was thrashing around in her bag, "And suffocating a cat."

Coraline took her backpack off and opened it up, cat shot out gasping for air and flopped over panting. "Oh, you're such a drama queen," Coraline said.

Cat scowled at her and leaped out. The three started to walk back to the pink palace.

They were in the gorge when a strange cat from above came out of a bush and watched them walk. He was watching the children when he noticed cat. He unsheathed his long sharp claws and crouched and when Cat was under him, he leapt down, claws outstretched.

* * *

**Well that's that! May starclan light your path!**


	7. The beginning

**This is where the story starts to get good, I do not own coralline or warriors.**

* * *

RRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Coraline, Wybie and Cat's heads shot up just in time to see the cat flying down before landing on Cat's back. The wild cat's claws sank into Cat's pelt as Cat's teeth sank into the wild cat's hind leg.

Coraline and Wybie watched as the two cats started to wrestle around on the ground, "Wybie we have to do something, that thing is going to kill cat!" Coraline shouted.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, hasn't cat ever gotten in other fights?"

"Well yeah but I never interfere, I could get hurt or hurt cat."

Wybie was right, if they tried to knock the cat off of Cat they could hit him instead.

Meanwhile, Cat and the wild cat where really fighting Cat's claws ripped at the wild cat's side as the wild cat dodged and swat as Cat's face knocking him back on his back.

The wild cat sprang at Cat, claws outstretched Coraline grabbed Wybie's arm, "CAT!" they both screamed But cat sprang up, span around and bucked the cat shooting him back into a rock.

Coraline and Wybie ran over to Cat's side, Cat turned to face his attacker. The wild cat got up and the three got a good look at him, he was a black cat, scruffy looking, beat up, mean looking cat with hard, cold, icy blue eyes with one white paw.

He looked at them, "I'm sorry is this cat your friend, I didn't know." Coraline and Wybie were shocked, "You can talk!?" Wybie asked.

"Yes I can, but allow me to introduce myself, my name is Scourge."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, may starclan light your path!**


	8. The talk

**Sorry about the late update, I do not own coralline or warriors.**

* * *

Coraline and Wybie looked confused, Wybie started to chuckle, "What kind of name is 'Scourge'?"

Scourge jumped and landed on Wybie's shirt so they were eye level with each other, "It's a name that strikes FEAR into my enemies' hearts!" Scourge snarled. Wybie was shocked at the cat's intensity, Coraline came up,

"He's sorry," Coraline pulled Scourge off of his shirt, "Why did you attack cat, and how can you talk?" Scourge grinned embarrassedly,

"I thought 'Cat' was going to attack YOU, and I took this," he held a small purple pill in this paw, "It makes animals talk, so you twolegs can understand us." Coraline looked stunned then angry, "What did you call me?" she asked coldly.

"Twolegs, it's what cats call humans, you walk on two legs." "Oh, I get it," said Wybie, "So cats have their own words, what else is there?" Scourge thought for a moment after Coraline set him down,

"Well, there's Greenleaf, that's summer, and leaf-bare, newleaf, and leaf-fall, the other seasons, and monsters and thunderpaths." Coraline and Wybie were confused again, "What the hell are those things?" Coraline asked. "It is what you twolegs call, cars and roads," he said simply, "Oh, anyway, go back to your owner, we don't need a lesson in cat vocabulary," Coraline said meanly.

Scourge laughed, "I have no owner, I'm the leader of my clan in the ally-way downtown, Bloodclan!" Wybie cringed at the name but Coraline wasn't impressed, "Really a small cat like you is a leader? Oh I'm shaking with fear!" she said in a mocking tone.

"Well I am, but I actually wanted to take to you, you see it's about who I got the pills from and what connection she has to you," she said seriously.

Cat walked over to one of the pills and swallowed it after a minute he opened his mouth and spoke, "So, where did you get those?" he asked simply.

"Whoa, they actually work Coraline!" Wybie said in amazement. Coraline looked at Wybie, "Anything will impress you," Wybie scowled at her as she continued, "So where did you get those pills Scourge?" she asked curiously.

"Well I'll tell you, but you not gonna like it," he said at three moved in closer,

"I don't know if this is correct but I believe she is called, the Beldam."

* * *

**Well, I bet you all saw that coming, may starclan light you path!**


End file.
